the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Altair Black
'Altair "Tarry" Regulus Black '(7 January, 1980 - 30 August, 1991) was an English pure-blood Squib, born to Orion and Walburga Black, and the younger brother of Sirius and Regulus Black. He was a member of the House of Black, an old wizarding family, and was, after his oldest brother's convenient disownment, and Regulus's death, all of which occurred before he was born, poised to inherit everything as Heir Apparent to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. He had a little sister, Aquila, who went on to attend Hogwarts. Biography Early life (1980s) Altair was born on 7 January, 1980, into the wealthy, pure-blooded Black family, as the youngest son of Orion and Walburga Black and younger brother of Sirius and Regulus Black. He was partially named after his older brother Regulus, who passed away ten months before his birth in the service of the Dark Lord. His relatives included Bellatrix Lestrange, a loyal Death Eater of Lord Voldemort's, who married Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange, and Narcissa Malfoy, who married Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. His godparents were named Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Altair was born so that he could carry on the line and name of the Blacks when he grew older, as the Blacks' oldest son, Sirius, ran away from home at the age of sixteen and was subsequently disowned and burned from the family tapestry by his parents. The Blacks' second son had died, and a new heir was required. His little sister and cousin Draco came to know him as "Tarry." Within his first year of life, Tarry gained a sister, and she was christened Aquila Walburga on 4 November 1980. They were almost eleven months apart, though born in the same year, so as to not "drag this out," as Walburga was quoted once saying. Aquila's godparents were named Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Tarry grew up under the watchful eyes of Orion and Walburga, and their strategy at child-rearing was, strangely, not much different from the previous. Tarry and his sister Aquila were instructed in the political climate of their world, the circumstances of the war, and why Mudbloods should all be exterminated, from the moment they could conceivably understand. They gained a cousin, Draco, on 5 June 1980, and the infants were playmates for a time. When Tarry was two years old, and his sister Aquila nearly one, his godparents, Bellatrix and Rodolphus, were arrested and thrown into Azkaban for torturing two Aurors into insanity. The Blacks could do nothing but watch as two of their family members were dragged away. The arrest of Sirius Black was also highly publicised, but neither Orion nor Walburga wanted Tarry and Aquila to grow up and follow his blood-traitor (and admittedly sporadic) ways, so his entire existence was hidden from them. Orion and Walburga both never believed that Sirius had ever been a Death Eater, but resolved to keep a pragmatic approach and simply decided to let things run their course- which partially resulted in Sirius's twelve years spent in Azkaban as an innocent. Later childhood As he and his sister aged, Tarry's parents began to notice that Tarry wasn't displaying accidental magic in the way that Regulus (and admittedly Sirius) had from a young age. When Tarry was seven, Orion pushed him off a pier in Cornwall, and when he did not float like magic children do, Orion and Walburga obliviated the event from their young children's minds. And they plotted. Similarly, Aquila had formed a childhood plot of her own: she had overheard her parents discussions and made a plan with Tarry to stage elaborate tantrums in which he would pretend to get upset and Aquila would break dishes where they sat on the wall. Aquila was, admittedly, a very powerful child already, whereas Tarry was already seven and had demonstrated no magical abilities whatsoever. Tarry followed his six-year-old sister's plan, and it worked for a great deal of time: for nearly four years, the subject of Tarry's magic was pushed into the background, as Orion and Walburga relaxed and convinced themselves that their son was simply a late bloomer. Glass seemed to shatter around him whenever he would get upset or cry. Fires seemed to be started whenever he would throw tantrums about the latest Quidditch broom. All of this, however, came to a horrifying and grinding halt as the summer months of 1991 came and went: the day Tarry was supposed to receive his Hogwarts letter, it never came. The summer of 1991 closed Grimmauld Place to all visitors as their cousin Draco received his letter. Tarry and Aquila were invited to Malfoy Manor to celebrate: but Walburga informed the Malfoys that both of their children were ill with dragon pox. Draco whined and ask to see Orion, but Walburga said that her husband had caught the disease as well. While the Malfoys panicked about the possibility of losing three more family members to the pox- Abraxas Malfoy had passed away from it last winter- Tarry and Aquila were on lockdown, and they could not leave Grimmauld Place. It is unclear whether this was a punishment or Orion had simply forbade his children from going out while he learned how to deal with this and what to tell people. He possibly considered disowning his son, but that would have meant completely and officially throwing in the towel (The Noble and Ancient House of Black extinguished). There was an argument a day in the Black household. Orion's drinking problem, which he had done a great job at pretending it had never been there at all, seemingly returned after ten years and the month of August dragged by. Aquila was under immense stress and cried for hours seemingly all the time, and Tarry dreaded the consequence. He knew that his father was either going to throw him out of the house or kill him. Everything stopped on 30 August 1991, with Orion's wand. Post-mortem Altair Black was buried inside the honorary grave made for his older brother, Regulus Black, whose body had never been found, and a small inscription was added to the bottom underneath the epitaph, "Altair". The rest of the family, which had significantly shrunk in the years previous, during, and after the First Wizarding War, was told that he had succumbed to the pox. Aquila was said to have survived her illness, and Orion, though he from then on shut himself inside his room at all times, had survived too. The Malfoys mourned Tarry and no one missed what his death meant. His life, as short as it was, had been the last opportunity for the Blacks' line to continue. The idea of Orion producing more children seemed futile, as he was, perhaps, more devastated than he had been after Regulus had gone. Replicating that grief seemed impossible. The image of her brother Tarry in his last moments became Aquila Black's boggart. It haunted her dreams for several years. Physical Appearance Altair has been known to have resembled his older brothers, with the black hair and haughty good looks common to their family history, even in childhood. He had grey eyes and a smaller, slighter frame, built like Regulus and Aquila. Personality and Traits Altair's parents had a preference of pure-blooded wizards, so it is assumed that Altair took after them whilst growing up. He spent a lot of time at Malfoy Manor in the company of the Malfoys, and was a close childhood friend of his cousin, Draco's. He was said to admire Lucius Malfoy, and unlike the way he feared his parents, he loved them. Draco called him Tarry, and the children together were gentle, sometimes even soft, and happy. He loved his little sister Aquila, though sometimes, like everyone, worried for her temper. He liked reading adventure books and riding his broom, which he could not call to him, but he was rather good at controlling. Relationships Black family Altair was raised in a highly toxic and even abusive atmosphere, with his father scolding him for showing emotion. His father was often cruel and unloving towards him. Strength was a trait drilled into Altair by his father, which became very important for him as he grew older. That being said, Altair had always been raised to fear his father (an circumstance encouraged by even his mother),which he never quite got over by the age of eleven. He had good reason to. As young children, Altair and Aquila were often looked after by their maternal grandmother, Irma, who was just as abusive as their parents. While they stayed with her, the only toys they had to play with were Dark Artefacts. Etymology The name Altair is Arabic in origin and has the same meaning as the name of the constellation Aquila in Latin; that is, they both mean simply “eagle.” The name is also the name of a star: as tradition in the Black family, they name their children after stars or constellations. Altair is the brightest star in the constellation Aquila; Alpha (α) Aquilae. It is the twelfth brightest star in the sky, and forms one corner of the Summer Triangle.Category:Characters Category:House of Black Category:Squibs Category:Pure-bloods Category:Capricorns Category:English individuals Category:1980s births Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Middlesex Category:French speaking individuals Category:House of Greengrass descendants Category:House of Crabbe descendants Category:House of Bulstrode descendants Category:House of Gamp descendants Category:Descendants of House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Category:Residents of No. 12 Grimmauld Place Category:Murdered Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin Category:Blackmere Cemetery